Ice and Water and Ice
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Short, fluffy oneshots for Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayon, and Gruvion. [Current: "Sleep On It," Lyvia.]
1. morning kisses

**Note: **I have like 49327597348693 incomplete fics that I have no idea what to do with, so I'm just gonna take the ideas and post them in this short little drabble-ish series. Mostly plotless, just fluff for a combination of ships with Juvia, Lyon, and Gray. Hope people enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship: <strong>_Lyon x Juvia_

**Rated: **_K_

**Word Count: **_430_

**Morning Kisses.  
><strong>The early morning rays of the sun peering through the curtains shine down on Lyon's face, and he wakes right away, no irritation or grogginess apparent in his voice as he mumbles a quiet good morning to the girl sleeping next to him. He's an early-bird, always has been, but the thing that helps him to get up so easily is Juvia.

She's curled up against his back, spooning him, and he scoots away from her to roll over and face her. He props himself up on his elbow, reaching over to brush his fingers through a lock of her blue hair. She's beautiful – he's never thought otherwise – and Juvia looks so peaceful, sleeping soundly with her lips parted slightly in quiet snores.

She looks really cute when she's asleep, and Lyon's only thankful that he has the absolute fortune of being able to witness that. He recalls a time when she probably would've slapped him for giving her such a compliment; now, she accepts them with a wide smile and glowing eyes.

And his kisses – she's greedy for those.

Lyon leans forward, a soft smile on his face as his lips ghost across her cheek. Her skin is warm, he notes, in contrast to his cool mouth, but she seems to love the contact. She always does. He moves to her ear as she twitches in her sleep, slowly roused awake by their close proximity and the slight chill of his body.

"Good morning, love."

Juvia mewls quietly as she stretches in her spot, legs straightening and shoulders hunching. She yawns, tilting her cheek into the flurry of kisses he litters over her skin. Her words are uttered in a drowsy moan. "Lyon-sama needs to start letting Juvia sleep in."

"Nah. I think you're quite adorable when you're still half asleep."

"Lyon-sama is mean, and he doesn't even realize it," she pouts, squeezing her eyes shut and making an attempt to pull the sheets over her face to block out the sunlight.

"I can make it up to you," he insists, nuzzling into the sheet. He knows his face is pressing into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She huffs out a protest, and he responds by letting out a quiet sigh that prompts her to shiver.

"Lyon-sama–"

Lyon tugs the sheet off her, and Juvia blinks the sleep away as she looks up at him through wide eyes. His lips quirk into a smile as he dips his face down, his forehead pressing to hers as their noses bump together. "Quit refusing your good morning kisses."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Nothing I post here will probably be over 1k words tbh. As I said, they'll be short and rather plotless, and if you want to request some kind of fluffy scenario, then by all means, do so.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take care!<em>**

**_(:Mizune_**


	2. sleep on it

**Note: **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. They are all much appreciated! I meant to write something sooner, but I hit that stupid writing phase again where it feels like everything I write is shit, and I literally can't be happy with anything. I don't even like this little update, but I just got over it and posted, so I hope it's good enough, especially since it was requested.

**Ship: **_Lyon x Juvia_

**Rated: **_K+_

**Word Count: **_597_

**Requested by: **_PervyPopsiclePrincess. AND YOUR ICON, GIRL, I SWOON._

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep it Off.<br>**He'd asked her to take care of him throughout the duration of this stomach virus, but he didn't think that he would end up lying in bed by her orders with her ear pressed against his stomach. Truth be told, he expected her to be good at helping someone who was sick, but so far, the only thing that made his illness more bearable was her presence.

Though, he did quite enjoy her soft giggles and that quiet voice of hers when she murmured the obvious to him.

"Juvia can hear Lyon-sama."

"That's embarrassing."

"Your tummy is speaking," she mumbled.

"Yes. It's asking you to _get off of it before I barf on you_."

Hearing the strain in his voice, Juvia was quick to obey, sitting up without even a moment of hesitation. Her fingers curled into a weak fist as she brought her hand up to her chest, curious blue gaze lingering on his face when she heard a low groan pass through his lips.

"…Thank you, Juvia-chan."

"Juvia has told Lyon-sama not to call her that." She puffed her cheeks, and he covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a mutter of how damn _cute _she was when she did that. However, she took it as a sign of further sickness, and jumped up from her spot next to the bed, moving closer to him. "Lyon-sama!"

"I-It's fine…" He tried to wave her away with his other hand, their newfound close proximity prompting him to feel even hotter, and not exactly in a good way. His stomach wouldn't stop doing those ridiculous somersaults, and with his queasy feelings for the past several hours, he didn't think he could handle it.

Juvia shook her head in determination. "It's not fine! Lyon-sama is sick, and there's nothing Juvia can do to make it better!"

Her concern touched him, and he chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows. Hissing at the cramping in his stomach at the movement as he did so, he mumbled, "I suppose there isn't much you can do for a stomach virus."

"Except throw up…"

"Juvia, that's a symptom. Doing it won't make it go away any faster."

"Is Lyon-sama sure?" She blinked, folding her arms across her chest and humming in thought. "How about sleep?" prompted the blunette after a moment, glittering gaze returning to his, and she nodded excitedly when she caught his momentarily confused expression. "Juvia can make Lyon-sama sleep!"

Lyon's interpretation of those words involved a lullaby and soft kisses to his forehead from the water mage, and honestly, he wouldn't protest. Such care and contact from the woman he so loved could put him in the best of moods, no matter what he might've been suffering. "I would love that, Juvia-chan!"

"Just Juvia, please, Lyon-sama."

"_Juvia_."

"Please don't purr Juvia's name…Lyon-sama…"

He chuckled again, collapsing back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "You're making me feel a little better. Thank you," he told her softly, and she really was. Just knowing she cared felt like enough to heal any ailment of his. Unfortunately –

"Then Juvia is doing her job!" she declared proudly, and Juvia leaned over him to press a hand against his forehead; the heat of his skin burned her own.

"W-Wait–" A sudden burst of nausea struck him deep within, and his hand flew up to his mouth as he sat bolt upright in surprise. His swift movements took Juvia by surprise, she barely staggered a step backward before he gagged, free hand fisting the sheets as his stomach twisted.

"…All over Juvia's boots!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Also, please check my poll in my profile :) It's a list of my favorite crack ships, and I just want to see what other people like more. ^^


End file.
